


Better than her

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Kiss, Frottage, Jealous Sam, M/M, Teenagers, Voyeur Sam Winchester, pre-serie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: He didn’t mean to see it.He was supposed to be at school until four, but one of his teacher wasn’t there, so he went home immediately.Dean wasn’t supposed to be there either. He should have been at work, fixing old cars and making fun of the people who don’t know that they need to put oil in their car. He shouldn’t have been here, in their motel room, with a girl's legs around his waist.





	Better than her

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Sam 16 is watching Dean with a girl (the door is cracked) and after they are done Sam leaves and doesn’t know Dean saw him, girl leaves then Dean confronts Sam (against a wall) things happen
> 
> Beta by @debivc78

He didn’t mean to see it.

He was supposed to be at school until four, but one of his teacher wasn’t there, so he went home immediately.

Dean wasn’t supposed to be there either. He should have been at work, fixing old cars and making fun of the people who don’t know that they need to put oil in their car. He shouldn’t have been here, in their motel room, with a girl's legs around his waist.

Sam knows he shouldn’t be watching, but he can’t look anywhere else. The door is cracked enough for him to see his brother’s ass moving as he trusts in and out of the girl, like it’s the only thing he is living for, while she’s yelling his name over and over again.

The bed keeps hitting the wall, and Sam is almost sure they’re gonna destroy the room, but he doesn’t care.

They change their position, and now, Sam can see Dean’s face, red and sweating as he takes the girl nipple in his mouth, licking it and kissing it like it’s the best thing he ever tasted. Did he eat her out? Did he lick every single part of her skin, leaving love-traces and bites everywhere? Will he kiss Sam’s cheek with this mouth, later?

Without even realizing it, he slides his hand in his underwear, his eyes glued on the scene in front of him. He doesn’t even feel bad for watching. It’s Dean, his Dean, no one else's but his. And if he wants to watch, he can, because he doesn’t give a damn about the girl, only about the way his brother moans, throwing his head back against the pillow as she starts riding him.

He could ride him better. He knows he could. She’s not giving him everything, probably because she doesn’t care much, but Sam, Sam does. He would ride Dean until his brother starts to beg, his hands-on Sam hips because he can’t keep them away from him. They would kiss, a lot, and Dean would scream that he loves him.

Sam can feel the tension growing inside of him, and he knows Dean is close too. One movement, and his brother is holding her down thrusting even faster and deeper than before.

Does he wear a condom? Surely. If he was with him instead of her, he wouldn’t have to.

Just the thought of Dean coming inside of him, deep and fast, for the first time ever, is enough to send Sam over the moon, his whole body shaking as he comes, his head resting against the wall as he tries to stay silent.

His brother came too, and Sam is mad at himself for closing his eyes at this moment. He wants to know what Dean looks like when he’s coming. He’s probably glorious anyway.

“The bathroom is here” Dean says, pointing to the door in front of him. It’s a clear message for her to leave, and Sam can’t help the warm feeling inside of him knowing that if it was him, Dean would have been hugging him instead of throwing him away.

She doesn’t complain, though, and walks away from Dean without even giving him a second glace.

Sam chooses this moment to leave the motel room, being careful as not to be heard as he closes the door and walks away.

He waits ten minutes after the girl left before going back inside. His mind is still dizzy from what he saw, and his pants are wet with his cum, but he doesn’t care.

“Hey” He says, closing the door behind him “You’re already home?”

“Yep, been home for a couple of hours now” Dean smirks, licking the ice cream on his fingers with the same expression that he had when he was with the girl.

Sam swallows hard, watching every single movement of Dean’s tongue, imagining what he would feel like to suck on his brother’s fingers.

“Want some?” Dean asks, shoving the ice cream toward Sam

“I- No. I need- I’m gonna take a shower” He starts to walk toward the bathroom, but Dean puts himself in front of him, prevent him from doing anything. “What are you doing?”

“Dunno. Maybe we could spend some time together before your shower?”

“Ok, yeah, if you want. But I still need to piss”

“Why? You didn’t have time when you were hiding behind the motel?”

Sam’s heart misses a beat and he can feel blood leaving his face. Dean saw him. He saw him.

“I don’t- I know you were with a girl so I left you alone”

“Was that before or after you watched us fucking?”

“I didn’t” He says, shoving Dean off so he can go to the bathroom.

But Dean is quicker than him and Sam ends up against the wall, his brother’s hands holding his t-shirt and their faces only a few inches away from each other.

“Don’t lie to me, Sammy. I saw you”

“I- I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry”

“Why did you stay then?”

“She- She was hot” Sam lies, closing his eyes. He doesn’t want to see how disappointed Dean is, how angry he feels.

“Describe her”

“What?” Sam frowns, opening his eyes again

“You said she was hot. Tell me what she looked like”

Sam can feel the tears picking his eyes and he shakes his head, refusing to answer his brother’s question. He doesn’t know what she looked like, he can’t tell a single thing about her, except for the fact that she’s everything he wants to be.

“I’m gonna tell you how she was” Dean says, his hot breath crashing on Sam’s face “She was beautiful. Glorious even. With long legs that never ended, dark hair, dimples, and blue eyes” He smirks again before leaning a little more on Sam. “Does she make you think of someone?”

Sam wonders briefly he felt asleep earlier, or if maybe he died after his orgasm, because this, this look like his heaven.

“M-Me?” He whispers, hoping that he’s not misunderstanding the situation, that the hard thing he feels against his leg is Dean’s dick and not his gun.

“Damn right, you”

That’s the last thing Dean says before shoving his lips against Sam’s, who opens his mouth right away. Dean is ravishing his mouth, kissing, licking, biting every part of it until Sam can feel blood on his tongue. He does the same thing to Dean, his hands traveling up and down his brother body, trying to pull him closer.

“What were you thinking about?” Dean asks, attacking Sam’s throat “Tell me”

“I was- I was thinking about how I would do it better” He moans, lifting his legs until he can put them around his brother hips “How I could ride you better, moan better, and just… Fuck, I wished you were coming inside of me instead of her”

Dean moans even louder this time, rubbing himself faster against Sam while breaking the skin of Sam’s neck.

“Fuck, you’re such a slut”

Sam smiles, trying to meet Dean’s movement as he feels his orgasm coming. He doesn’t know if this will happen again, and he wants to make it last as long as he can.

He slides his hands in Dean’s underwear and starts squeezing his ass, finally able to feel his skin against him.

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come” He yells as his body starts shaking

“Do it, baby”

He comes so hard that his eyes start rolling, his legs holding Dean as close as possible while he screams his brother’s name like a prayer.

This time, he opens his eyes right in time to see Dean is coming too, and he can’t help but kiss him as soon as it’s over.

“You were right” Dean whispers, his forehead resting against Sam’s “You’re so much better than her”


End file.
